


How Can I Say My Story Is Over When You Walk Back Into It?

by GrandpaOfAll (Greyed_Viking)



Category: South Park
Genre: Alcohol, Butters left but is back, Kenny is tipsy and kinda angry, Kissing, M/M, Self-Indulgent, bunny - Freeform, but he’s a sucker for Butters, kenny is sad, references to drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23888779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greyed_Viking/pseuds/GrandpaOfAll
Summary: “Kenny?” A voice said from behind me. I didn’t bother turning around; I’d know that voice anywhere.“Heya, Leo,” I rasped.---This is self-indulgent. The premise is that Butters left three years ago and Kenny tried to move on and got dumped, only for Butters to walk right back into his life.
Relationships: Bunny - Relationship, Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Kenny McCormick/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	How Can I Say My Story Is Over When You Walk Back Into It?

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely self-indulgent Trash with a capital T.

I took a sip of my drink, thinking about anything but her. It wasn’t worth it, I thought,  _ She _ wasn’t worth it. She had walked into my life, smokey eyed and viper tongued, and now she was gone, and that was okay. It had to be okay.

“Kenny?” A voice said from behind me. I didn’t bother turning around; I’d know that voice anywhere.

“Heya, Leo,” I rasped. The man in question appeared in my peripherals, settling down on the barstool next to me. He didn’t say anything else, and I didn’t either. I studied him, however. His blond hair stood out, sides shaved short but the top left long, just like in high school. He had teal gauges in, ones that matched his floral hoodie. Jeans so tight they looked painted on him. God, he looked beautiful. 

He looked like her.

I took another sip of my drink and watched as he flagged down the bartender, asking for a whiskey. I raised my eyebrow at him. Never took ol’ Leo to be the drinking type. That was more Stan’s speed. Then again, as close as we used to be, I still didn’t know everything about him. Far from it. We sat in silence, drinking, until Leo finally broke.

“What are you doing Kenny?” He asked. I grimaced, swallowing the rest of my drink.

“I’m drinkin’, Leo, ain’t it obvious?” I sounded just like my dad, and I resented it. At least, what I remember my dad sounding like. I hadn’t seen the bastard since I graduated high school and moved out with Karen. That was five years ago.

“No, Kenny. What are you doing here? It’s past eleven; isn’t Karen at home waiting for you? Aren’t you just worrying her by being out this late?” I glared at him. I hated that he knew me and my family so well. I hated him. He was just like her. Here one second and gone the next.

“What’s it to ya? You haven’t been in town in three damn years. You don’t get to say things like that.”

“And why not?” He sounded miffed– good.

“You don’t get to act like you care about me when you’re just gonna leave town again, Leo.” I said, my voice flat. He blinked, almost offended. Good, let him be offended. He left me cold, he should feel the same I did. Feel cold and alone and betrayed.

I stood up, brushing my shirt down. As much as I hated to admit it, he was right, Karen was probably worrying about me. “I’m out,” I muttered, dropping a five on the counter. Turning to leave, I felt something grab my arm. Leo. I paused for a second then pulled my arm out of his grip and left the bar.

It was cold outside. It was always cold in South Park, but it didn’t stop me from shivering as the icy air hit my face. I had long abandoned my parka, trading it in for a leather jacket. Leather wasn’t as warm. Leather left you wanting more, just like she did. Just like  _ they  _ did. I exhaled. Now was not the time. Now was the time to go home. Go home and see Karen.

“Kenny, wait!” I stopped, not realizing that I had been moving in the first place. I waited for him to catch up with me. It didn’t take long until I found myself staring into bright blue eyes, eyes that were earnestly begging me. Begging me to look at him. Begging me to stay. Begging me to let him speak, apologize.

“I’m sorry I left you. I’m sorry I left you with nothing but a note and a cold bed. I’m sorry.” I bristled, suddenly angry. He was  _ sorry?  _ Sorry didn’t cut it. Sorry didn’t fix three years of heartbreak.

“I met someone.” I spat. He flinched. I was glad. I wanted him to hurt, hurt like I had.

“Oh…” He said, voice so small I barely heard it. I deflated at the word.

“She… She left me last week. She said I wasn’t over you.” He flinched again. I closed my eyes, begging the tears not to come. “She was right. I’m not over you. But Leo, I’m  _ hurting.  _ You left for three years, with nothing but a note on the bedside table. I didn’t even know if you were  _ alive _ until tonight,” I said, sniffling. He placed a hand on my shoulder, a barely there gesture.

“I- I missed you, Leo. I only was with her because she reminded me of you,” I whispered, words flung into the wind. He tugged on my arm, pulling me into him. I let the tears roll down my cheeks as he apologized, over and over and over again.

I don’t know how long we stood there, but I eventually pulled away from him, wiping my eyes dry. We didn’t talk as I led him back to the apartment. Soon enough we were inside, and Karen stood there, wide eyed.

“B-Butters?” She spoke in a low, awed voice. Like she couldn’t believe it was really him there. He blushed, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand.

“Hi, Kare.” I tugged him towards my room, leaning over and kissing Karen’s forehead as we walked past. I closed my door behind us. As soon the lock clicked, Leo was on me, kissing me oh-so-gently. I melted into his touch. We stood there a while, just kissing before he pushed my jacket off, creeping a hand up my shirt. I moaned quietly, unused to the gentleness that he was dishing out. She had always been a spitfire, had always been rough-and-tumble with me. It was the one thing that made them different. It had been three years since I had had it nice and slow and I didn’t know if I could handle it.

His breath ghosted across my neck as he leaned down and kissed it, softly sucking at the skin. I groaned, my hands sliding up and fisting through his hair, desperate for more. He led me to my bed, gentle with me, before laying me out.

“Ken,” He whispered, and I hummed in response. “I don’t wanna go any further tonight. You’ve been drinking and I don’t want you to regret this.” I nodded slowly. Of course he would care about me being tipsy. He’d never take advantage of me. I pulled him closer, kissing him again.

“Stay with me, Leo,” I muttered. He kissed me, so soft, and nodded. He leaned back, pulled his hoodie off and then slid onto the bed next to me. I leaned into him and he pulled me back, bouncing slightly as we hit the mattress. I cuddled into his side, thoughts of him and of before running through my brain.

“Did you mean it?” I asked him. He hummed questioningly. “Did you mean it, what you said in your note?”

“Of course I did, Ken. How could I not?” He asked in return. I nodded, closing my eyes. I was tired, so, so tired. As I drifted off, I heard him whisper four words to me.

“I love you, Kenny.”


End file.
